Talk:Zig-Maya Relationship/@comment-7244163-20130318021025
ok y'all are dumb.. first off I think love happens at different times. Zig has always had a title crush on maya from start to finish. If they happen .. I will be happy..if you know degrassi they will hook them up. At leased Zig was honest said how he felt. no guy has balls like that to to tell a girl how they feel like that. I can tell they do. If you really love "cam" like you said you did you wouldn't of kissed another guy specially a guy you used to like. Man when I herd zig liked maya I was like I knew he did. I know how degrassi plays I have watched it for over 10 years now. Look Cam would want Maya happy. Yeah zig and cam got off wrong. Boys will be boys when they like a girl. Cam didn't show much love till the last episode he was in. Zig showed it everytime. yeah messed up that he plays around and expects Maya to run to him but at the same time.. he liked her from the moment he saw her. Yeah I read good points bout how he could do the same to maya. But I don't think so.. guys when they want someone they will not give up on what they want if they like the girl. so far I think zig will be there for her... she is the new Manny/Emma in one character. For my view They will hook up maybe not now but they will. if you see the promo.. there is something. Damn I think they would be cute.. both the actor and actress show chemeristy already from how they look at each other. I want them too . and this Bs bout dancing on cams grave.. really ! they weren't enemies they just like the same girl at once. you people are air headed to love and liking. they young ass kids it isn't love it's puppy love. and hell to the yeah Zig still likes her. you can tell he will be the only one to support her ass when she becomes a little whore. Zig and maya I wanna see. I will say I loved Cam a lot I cried when he died. I was shocked beyond words. But I hope to see so etching soon. these two are so far my favorite characters and Eli of course <3 But we will see me at 22 I know degrassi front in back. pro at this couple crap on here Zig and Maya will be friends for a why'll then maybe something more. this maybe not making sense cus I'm typing n freezing ass wheather. my fingers are numb. Get over your bad selves with cam dead. sad he had to go but don't blame feelings zig has for maya. Maya still liked him No girl kisses another guy if you love another. that's my point. they both did. he missed bout but trying to be with the girl he should of been with in the first place. He does do the right thing by dumping tori cus he has feelings for maya that's the only good thing he did. and I just love the jealous zig thing. that's cute. bring it on and give me crap for my choices and words. I'm not afraid of y'all at all. I know love better then y'all